I'll Be Your Rock
by allie2696
Summary: After the attack on the probending arena, Mako and Bolin need to find a new place to stay. Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

Reporters and Police were everywhere, swarming around the scene of the crime. The police were trying to examine the arena for evidence to lead to Amon, while the reporters were trying to get the scoop. This didn't help get the clean up done any faster. The arena was ruined. Amon left this place in shatters. The glass roof was almost completely gone and some parts of the arena were burned from explosions. It was early morning, the sun has just risen. Due to all night police interrogations, because he was a first hand witness, Mako was worn down, he was just happy to be going home. Bolin followed Mako as he walked through the doors of the Arena. Walking up to their apartment they passed by the guy and saw Toza arguing with one of the police officers. Bolin walked over to the scene to see what was going on.

"Hey Toza, what's up?" Bolin waved as he walked in.

"The decision from the police stands. It is an order." The police officer grumpily said to Toza before he walked out of the gym.

Mako walked over. "Toza, what did he mean?"

"Boys, you're not going to like this." He paused. "They said that you two have to move out of the arena. There was structural damage over in that area and they don't want anyone here that isn't under direct police supervision. I tried everything I could do to help you two keep your apartment but they won't budge. And the probending season, this year and possibly the next, will be postponed. I can get you some jobs but you two need to find a different place to live."

Mako's world clouded up. The one thing in his life that he believed was almost constant was being taken away from him. Mako worried about how he would provide for him and his brother on the streets. It's been so long since he has been out there, but he had survived the streets before and he can do it again. "Ok. I guess we will go pack up our things now. Thank you, Toza." Mako walked up to his apartment, leaving his brother behind. He packed both his and Bolin's stuff into two small bags; they didn't have much. Mako held his scarf in his hands; he clutched it as a small tear fell from his eyes. What he would give for the comfort from his parents right now. Bolin came up and he quickly wiped away his tears. He wouldn't admit he was afraid, not to Bolin; he needed to be strong for his brother. He instructed his brother to pack up his belongings and Bolin did.

Once they were all packed Bolin grabbed Pabu and walked out of the room. Mako followed but turned around to take in a last look of the place before it would be gone forever. They walked down the stairs through the arena. Both walked slowly to savor every last moment they had left there. They said their goodbyes to Toza and walked out the door. Bolin slumped on to the front steps of the building. Mako followed.

"Now what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, Bo. I just don't know."

"Mako," He looked at his brother sheepishly. "Are we going to be ok?"

"Yes. We've dealt with this before, we can do it again. And plus, I'm your brother I've always got your back, no matter what." He put his hand on his brother's shoulder to comfort him.

Korra, coming from the police station and the bombardment from reporters, walked over to the boys. She could see the distress in their eyes but didn't know what had caused it.

"Hey guys, what's wrong? Why are you out here?" As she walked closer to them she noticed what they had. "What's with the bags?" she said as she stood in front of them.

"It's nothing. We're fine." Mako said to the girl.

"No, Mako, it's not fine. We just got kicked out of our home and all you have to say is 'we're fine'?" Bolin snapped.

"What? You two got kicked out of your apartment? What are you going to do? Where are you going to stay?" Korra asked concerned.

"Yes we did and we don't know." Mako sulked.

Korra suddenly got an idea; a really good idea. "I think I might know. Just wait here for like a half an hour. Don't move." Korra turned around and ran off the pier to Air Temple Island. Both brothers gave each other a confused look.

* * *

When she got there Korra looked for Tenzin. She needed to ask him and important question. He was mediating for his early morning meditation. Korra waited a minute for him to notice before she interrupted him.

"Hey Tenzin, can I ask you an important question?"Tenzin, eyes still closed, nodded, still trying to keep inner peace. "Well you know Mako and Bolin, my pro-bending teammates, right?" He nodded again. "Well, they lived in the probending arena in the attic and, well you were there you know what happened there. So, then they got kicked out of their apartment by decree of the police and now they don't have anywhere else to stay."

"So, you are asking if they can stay here?"

"Well, kind of." She guiltily smirked.

Tenzin let out a breath of air. He took a moment to think about it. He opened his eyes. "Fine." Korra's expression went ecstatic. "But you have to promise me that this wont distract you from you're airbending training."

"Don't worry Tenzin it won't, I promise. She turned around and ran back to the arena.

* * *

She walked up the peer wide eyes and grinning. Mako and Bolin still sat there on the stairs, as she instructed. Both still looked distressed, hopefully Korra could fix that.

"Korra, what was the purpose of making us wait here?" Mako snarled.

"Well if you let me explain, cool guy, I could tell you. Oh and you're so going to need to thank me." They looked at her confused. "Ok, so I got you two a place to stay. You can thank me now." Korra grinned.

"What? Where?" They both said astonished.

"On Air Temple Island, with me. I asked Tenzin and he said it is fine. You can stay there." Bolin looked enthusiastic but Mako was the opposite, he put his head down.

"Sorry Korra, but we can't." Mako said. Bolin got angry.

"What, no. Mako, we _can_. Our friend went into all this trouble to help _us_. Just because it was given to you and you didn't have to work for it doesn't mean we can't take the opportunity. Do you want to live on the streets again, because it's either that or living with Korra. I sure don't want to live on the streets again." Bolin yelled at his brother. He looked at Korra and cooled down. "Yes Korra, we would love to take your help and live on Air Temple Island with you. Thank you." Bolin grabbed his bags and got up. He gestured to Korra and they walked down the pier. Mako sat there stunned and shortly, but reluctantly, followed them.

As they were walking down the pier, Asami walked up.

"Hey, Mako, where are you going?" Asami asked.

"With Korra to live on Air Temple Island." Bolin enthusiastically said.

"What? Live on Air Temple Island? Why?" she asked.

"Because the police do not want anyone around the arena right now and they kicked us out."Mako replied.

"Oh don't live with _Korra_." She snapped. "My father can just give you the money to buy a new apartment. Or you know, you could stay with me." She said seductively.

Korra got angry and was about to say something, when Mako interrupted. "No that's fine. Your father gave us so much already. He doesn't need to do that. Korra, so kindly, offered that we stay at her house. We are going to do that. Plus, there is more room for us on Air Temple Island then at your house." Asami got mad and stormed off. Mako felt bad but the decision he chose was the better one for him and his brother. Korra secretly smirked.

* * *

Korra led the boys into the dining room. Pema was serving breakfast while Tenzin and the Kids were walking in to sit at the table.

"Pema, Tenzin, this is Mako and Bolin." Korra said.

"It is so nice to meet you. Thank you Master Tenzin and Pema for letting me and my brother stay here with you. Thank You." Mako said. Both brothers bowed. "I promise we won't be a burden on you. We won't stay here too long and I promise to pay you two the same rent I was paying for our last home."

"No, no, no. Stay as long as you need. You are our guests; you don't need to pay rent. You aren't a burden. It's a pleasure to have you." Pema said. "Now come on, I'm serving breakfast. Care to join us?" Mako smiled. The three teenagers followed her and sat down at the table. Korra sat between Mako and Bolin. Jinora and Ikki were next to Mako and Meelo was next to Bolin. Jinora smirked to Korra, Korra turned away in embarrassment.

"So, Mako, you and Korra seem to be getting really close recently. Do you like her?" Jinora asked.

"Yeah Mako, do you like her? Do you? Do you?" Ikki asked with her bubbly enthusiasm. Mako was silent, staring at the two wide eyed girls.

"Ikki, Jinora, stop it!" Korra yelled. Mako laughed. She turned around to help Bolin get Meelo off of his head. Mako watched and smiled, contemplating the answer of the girls' question for the rest of breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was high over Yue Bay. Mako sat on the dock connecting to the island. His legs hung over the water as he looked at the stadium. Korra was walking around the island and noticed Mako; she walked over to him. Mako was caught up in a world of thought, he didn't notice her.

"Beautiful view, right?" She said as she sat down next to him.

He jumped in shock. "Huh? Oh yeah, it is." He looked at the girl. "What are you doing up at this time?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep, it's a full moon. I'm always up on a full moon." Mako looked up at the sky. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Oh, well, I just needed time to clear my mind and just think." He replied.

"About what?"

"Uh, I don't know. Everything and nothing. Life, I guess, like what mine and Bolin's next move is. Like ever since our family broke apart when our parents died everything felt so inconsistent. That is until Toza took us in. When Toza took us in, we finally had a steady place to call home, not just random places around the city, and I finally had a steady job: probending. Yes, I did have to do other odd jobs to keep up the rent but I still had a backup job. I thought once we won the championship that we would be set and financially secure, but in one night all of the steady things in my life shattered."

"Do you have rocks in your head or something? Seriously, I've told you this probably about a thousand times already; you can stay here. You live here on Air Temple Island now, with me. You don't need to worry about a home because this is your home, and you don't need to worry about money because what do you need it for, besides non-necessities, you've got food here and you don't have to pay rent. Finally, for the first time, you can just relax."

"Yeah but Korra, how long could that last? We can't stay here forever. Once you are done with your airbending training you're going to leave and do great things for the world. Bolin and I are going to have to find somewhere to live by then. I need to get a job and save up for that while I can."

"Mako, don't worry." She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him and made him look her in the eyes. "From now on, I just want you to know that where ever I go you two are welcome to come. If I leave, you're coming with me, no questions asked. You said your family fell apart after your parents died, well now you have a new one. Bolin _and I_ are your new family. Yes, we are all a family now. So where ever any one of us goes the others follow. I want you two by my side where ever I go. I promise that I will always be there for you and never become an inconsistent thing in your life." She pulled him in for a hug. She grabbed him and he held on to her. They stayed in each other's arms, comforting the other. They pulled away, their eyes both locked onto the other's eyes.

"Thank you." Mako said. She smiled.

"No problem." She replied.

She laid down on her back looking up at the stars. Mako followed. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. They soothed each other. She was one of the few things in his life that he didn't want to let go of. They fell asleep together on the docks that night. He woke up, she was still asleep. He took one look at Korra and closed his eyes again to take in the pleasing feeling she gave him. He knew the answer to the girls question now.


End file.
